Valentine's Failure
by Lone Wolf8
Summary: Okay. For once my story is actually serious rather then Random Insanity. Check it out. The first chap was meant to be released Valentine's day weekend but it wasn't, enjoy anyway. Link/Zelda romance. THIS IS THE ENDING CHAPTER!!!
1. Forgotten Card

LW: Wazzuuuuuuuuuuuup!?  
  
Zelda: You just said that so that weird "wazzup" clue in your last humor fic would make sense.  
  
LW: Quiet Zelly! I'm trying to fill in plot holes from that story! _  
  
Zelda: There aren't enough genius Author's in the world to make that story make sense.  
  
LW: Gee, you really know how to boost an Author's confidence Zelly, maybe I should make Link the star of this story instead.  
  
Zelda: But you promised I'd get to be the star! Samus has been the star of all your other serious fics!  
  
LW: I think I've only done one other serious Fic.  
  
Zelda: That's not the point! _  
  
LW: I know, the true point is that it's 12:19 in the morning and I'm still up.  
  
Zelda: Actually that was completely random.  
  
LW: True enough! Now on with the story! ^_^  
  
Zelda: Yay! ^_^ Oh, and don't forget to review folks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that star in Super Smash Bros. Melee, I do not own any characters from any video game and I am not in anyway connected to any employees within any game company. Thank you and enjoy my story.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Princess Zelda sat in the gardens of the Super Smash Bros. stadium headquarters, a sullen expression upon her elegant face, her long elf like ears drooped in sadness as she heaved a sigh.  
  
Princess Peach, Zelda's dorm mate and friend was crouched in a bed of flowers close by, humming happily to herself until she heard Zelda's depressed sound.  
  
"Zelda?" Peach asked, turning to look at the Hylian Princess. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Zelda turned to look at the Mushroom Kingdom leader.  
  
"It's silly really." She said in a mockingly amused tone. "I shouldn't have expected anything from him anyway, after all why should he be concerned with giving me something?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Zelly?" Peach asked, rising to her feet and walking over to the other princess.  
  
"Link." Zelda replied, blushing with slight embarrassment.  
  
"Oh. He didn't get you anything for Valentine's did he?" Peach asked, a look of sadness coming to her own face as she sat down beside her friend.  
  
"I shouldn't have expected him too! I don't know why I did... After all with the new Zelda game coming out soon and all he's real busy, and we're not exactly a couple of anything."  
  
"Still, you do wish he'd done something, don't you?" Peach asked, resting a hand over Zelda's comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, it might have been nice, even just a little card it didn't have to be anything special." Zelda replied, sighing once more.  
  
"Maybe it just slipped his mind? You might get it belatedly.." Peach said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"I doubt it." Zelda said with another heavy sigh.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
At that same time, far off in the boy's wing of HQ Link was sitting on his bed, facing the wall, and slowly banging his head against it.  
  
"Stupid. stupid. stupid!" He muttered to himself between blows to his own head.  
  
His younger self sat on the floor, reading a comic book, or at least trying to read it. The constant thudding the older Hylian was making when he banged his head made it very difficult to concentrate.  
  
"Hey!. Hey!. Link stop banging your head!" The younger Hylian hero yelled with annoyance.  
  
Link stopped and turned to look at his clone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mini Me, I couldn't hear you." Link said apologetically.  
  
"I can tell, and would you please find some other nick name, I'm not a three foot bald dude who's mute."  
  
"Sorry again." Link said, sighing softly.  
  
"So what's wrong with you?" the younger Link asked.  
  
"Well. I meant to send Zelly a card on Valentine's day. But I forgot to will all the stuff going on with our games, and now it's Tuesday and it's far to late to give her one." Link explained in a sullen tone.  
  
"Uh-huh. So you meant to send a card to Princess Zelda and you forgot because of the latest game where you've reverted from 17 to twelve?" Young Link asked, grinning a bit.  
  
"Hey I'm still older then you little dude, don't make me have to bang your head on the wall too!"  
  
Young Link's eyes cut from side to side around the room.  
  
"Uhm. Yeah. I think I'll just. Go. Away." He said as he began edging toward the door. "Hope everything works, see ya later, don't hurt your head to much, bye!" He yelled quickly before racing down the hall to escape the upset teen.  
  
Young Link might have only been ten but he was a smart kid for ten, if there was one thing he knew to avoid it was a teenager with love life problems. So it was that he found himself wandering aimlessly down the halls, reading his comic book as he walked, which probably wasn't such a bright idea. He ran smack dab into another person as he walked, as he bounced off the other being there was a loud clang and the young Hylian had the distinct feeling he had just run into a steel beam.  
  
The boy lifted his gaze and gulped, he had just collided with Samus Aran, and you do not 'collide' with Samus Aran and expect to walk off without a word.  
  
"Uh. Samus, uhm, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm really really sorry!" Young Link said apologetically, while trying his best to look regretful and humble.  
  
The bounty huntress gazed down at the elf like child from behind the green depths of her visor. It was an odd time for Young Link to do this, probably the worst situation in fact. Yet he found himself sidetracked by that fact that, no matter how large and imposing her suit was the elegant feminine eyes beneath her visor gave a sort of reassurance to those that were reasonably sure she wouldn't hurt them.  
  
"You aren't going to. Shoot me?. Are you?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
The same eyes Young Link was so easily distracted by seemed to sparkle for a minute as the woman smirked beneath her helmet.  
  
"If I was going to shoot you." The woman replied, her voice giving a sort of metallic ring from beneath her armor. "You wouldn't be conscious to ask that question."  
  
Young Link resisted the urge to run screaming. He nodded solemnly instead and gave a little bow of appreciation. "Thank you, Samus, again, I'm sorry." He said as he stepped around her and began swiftly walking down the hall.  
  
"Be more careful in the future, bounty hunters aren't the only warriors in these halls." Samus called after him in warning.  
  
Unsettled, and more then a bit fearful of running into someone worse then Samus, Young Link stepped into the game room, a location which held Nintendo systems from the present all the way back to the golden era when Nintendo had just become a gaming industry. To his surprise, he found, of all people, Princess Zelda, sitting upon a chair in front of the television that had the Nintendo system hooked up to is.  
  
The blonde was playing the original 'Legend of Zelda' and, much to Young Link's surprise, was doing extremely well.  
  
Young Link took a seat beside her, giving a friendly smile.  
  
"How far are you?"  
  
"Second to the last Dungeon." Zelda replied simply as she continued to play.  
  
"Wow, how long have you been playing?!" Young Link asked, astounded.  
  
"Since mid-morning." Zelda replied a second time, while simultaneously beginning to attack the skeletal warriors in a dungeon room. "I needed to take my mind of something."  
  
"Oh? Something wrong Princess?" Young Link asked, looking at the young woman and blinking innocently.  
  
The miniature Hylian hoped he might be able to find a way to help his older self please Zelda after failing to give her a card on Valentine's. Maybe if he figured out how Link could make it up to the Princess Link would stop referring to him as "mini me".  
  
"It's nothing really." Zelda said, as she continued to play. "Besides, I know you Young Link, and if I tell you anything you'll go tell it to Link, then Marth, then Roy, then anyone else who will listen." The Princess said in a slightly annoyed tone as she cut her eyes over to look at him for an second.  
  
" Hey that was just that one time! Besides, it was what you wanted for your birthday I figured you wanted me to tell people!" Young Link cried, feeling somewhat insulted by her comment.  
  
"You thought I wanted you to tell people I wanted THAT!?" Zelda snapped, glancing over to him again with a slight scowl.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Young Link cried, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable in comparison to the magic wielding princess.  
  
Zelda paused the game and turned to look at him, her sad expression returning.  
  
"I'm sorry Young Link. I'm just upset, forgive me. I think I'm going to go make some tea, you're welcome to finish my game for me if you want."  
  
Young Link watched as the Hylian woman stood and walked from the room, from the way she moved he could tell just how badly it had hurt her feelings to not receive anything from Link on Valentine's. The boy sighed and picked up the game control, preparing to finish the game, which was his, his adult self, and the Princess's namesake. While he played his mind began to work, trying to think of away he could help the two older Hylian's, unfortunately forgetting that most of his plans to help always ended in disaster.  
  
~* ~ * ~ * ~  
  
LW: There's the first chapter, I wish I'd been able to get it out earlier in the month.  
  
Y. Link: It's still February, close enough.  
  
LW: I suppose so, okay, I hope everyone liked it. ^_^  
  
Zelda: Lonewolf, why exactly did you decide to make this into a romance where I'm absolutely miserable because some silly little teenager with a fairy didn't give me a folded piece of paper on Valentine's day?  
  
LW: Because I've seen how your diary is outlined by his name over and over written in bubble letters and surrounded by little hearts.  
  
Zelda: O_O;; I don't know what you're talking about. o.o;  
  
LW: Suuuuuuure, you don't. Enjoy everyone, and please review! 


	2. Falcon's Advice

LW: Well, though I only got one review I'm still going to continue this story, and I hope some people will start to enjoy it.  
  
Zelda: Of course they will! I'm in it!  
  
LW: .. Uhm..Kay...  
  
Samus: Told you, you should have let me star in it again.}  
  
Zelda: Back off you already got a guest Star Roll that Lone Wolf didn't even mention to me!  
  
LW: Eh. And now on with chapter 2. ^_^;;  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The young Hylian had figured it all out. He just needed to give his older self some reassurance that, if he went to apologize to Zelda, she'd realize he meant to send a card, he'd realize she wanted him to send a card and then everyone would be happy again.  
  
As piggy Ganon collapsed to the polygonal hero's sword upon the TV screen Young Link sprang up and made a bee line back for his and Link's bedroom.  
  
Within the confines of their Kokiri styled dorm room young Link found his older, teenage, self continuing to bang his head loudly and senselessly against the wall. A chorus of ow's as filling the room whenever Link banged his head and Young Link could see that there now seemed to be a small dent in the wall itself.  
  
"Link?" No response, the Hero of Time continued ramming his head against the wall. "Link!!" Still nothing. "LINK! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
At last the pointy eared swordsman stopped to look at his younger self.  
  
"Oh. Sorry mini-me, I didn't here you come in."  
  
"I gathered. It sounds like Falco when he's listening to Metalica music."  
  
Link grinned for a second, Young Link brightened, it was a miracle the boy hadn't damaged his brain with all those blows to the head against the wall.  
  
"Listen, I thought of a way you could make it up to Zelda for forgetting to get her a card!" Young Link said, smiling happily.  
  
"Really!?" Link sat upright and perked his ears with interest. "Alright Mini Me, tell away, what's your plan?"  
  
"Talk to her." Young Link said simply.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Get up, walk down the hall, find Zelda, and talk to her."  
  
"You're insane, aren't you? Do you have any idea what she'll do to me if I walk up and say 'Zelda, I'm sorry I forgot to give you a card on Valentine's'." Link asked, staring at his smaller self incredulously.  
  
"Yes, she'll forgive you, be overjoyed to know that you had actually planned to send her a card but simply forgot and then you'll both be happy again!" Young Link cried in retaliation.  
  
".. You really think that'll work?" Link asked, a somewhat curious look coming to his eyes.  
  
"Of course! She's miserable link, she's completely depressed that she didn't' get a card from you, if you show up and apologize she'll be happy again and you'll get another opportunity to do something romantic for her." Young Link, paused, hearing footsteps coming down the hall he went to the door and peeked out.  
  
"Zelda's coming down the hall right now! Go out there and apologize to her!" He whispered rather loudly as he turned to face Link again.  
  
Link gulped, then nodded and headed out into the hallway. Unfortunately his younger incarnation failed to say just how close Zelda was, and so Link ran straight into her, causing her to loose her balance and fall back onto the floor with a cry of surprise.  
  
"Zelda! Oh, geeze! I am so SO sorry!" Link stammered as he held a sort of 'deer in the head lights' look while offering her his hand and helping to pull her to her feet.  
  
Zelda scowled at him for a minute and then dusted off the front of her dress.  
  
"You know, I would think the Hero of Time would be more alert of his surroundings and more careful of whom he knocked over." The princess said in a disgruntled tone.  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'm really sorry about that. And. I'm, I'm also sorry that I.. I forgot to send you a card on Valentine's Day. I meant to, I really did! But I've just been so busy what with Wind Waker and all and it just slipped my mind!  
  
"Slipped your mind?" Zelda said, arching a brow. "So you just forgot? Oh well that's understandable, sure, after all I'm not important, your precious starring role in our game series is what really matters, who cares if Zelda doesn't get a card? It's not like I'll mind, after all I'm just the pretty damsel in distress that you always have to save, I've got no real value, is that what you're saying Link!?" "What?! No, Zelda, that's not what I meant!" Link cried desperately.  
  
"Just forget it Link!... Just forget it." Zelda sighed and walked briskly past him and down the hall.  
  
"Zelda, wait!" Link called after her, but it was too late, she rounded the corner and continued onward.  
  
Within the two Link's dorm room Young Link sat on his bed, banging his head against the wall as his older counterpart had been doing earlier.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I always have to help people?" The boy muttered to himself as he continued pounding his head against the wall.  
  
While Young Link continued to ramble on about his failure at attempting to help Link ambled down the hall, a glum look upon his face as his head hung low.  
  
"I'm doomed. She hates my guts and she'll never want to see me again." He said to himself as he slunk into the lounge.  
  
"Whoa, kiddo, what the hell happen to you? You look like someone who just lost the F-Zero Grand Prix to a circuit novice." Captain Falcon said as he walked over and sat down across from Link, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.  
  
"I pissed of Zelda." Link sighed.  
  
"And now she hates you're guts?" Falcon guessed.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Link asked drearily, sighing once more.  
  
"It's happened to me before; I know what it's like. Chill out, kid, you'll get her back." Falcon sipped some of his coffee and his eyes bugged out for a second.  
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked, giving him a strange look.  
  
Falcon swallowed and forced a smile, his dark tanned skin turning a sort of red hue.  
  
"Uhm yeah. Hot coffee. Really, really hot coffee." He explained.  
  
"Heh. Sorry." Link said, in a monotone.  
  
Captain Falcon looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Look kid, if you let one mistake drown you're hopes you're going to loose her, you best keep that in mind." With that the bounty hunter turned racer pilot rose and, carrying his cup of coffee, left the room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
LW: I know it took forever and it seems short but it was four pages! Honest it was!! X_x;  
  
Samus: Chill out, if they liked it they liked it.  
  
LW: No! No liking! They must love! LOVE DAMN YOU!  
  
Samus: That's not a good way to get positive reviews.  
  
LW: Oops... ^_^;  
  
Zelda: Say how come I wasn't in the ending lines?  
  
Samus: You still aren't! ~ shoves her in a closet and locks the door ~ Stay tuned for more, the more reviews LoneWolf gets the more inspired he'll be! 


	3. Marth lends a Hand

LW: Hey there! Sorry it took so long to get this written folks. Bear with me here, I'm trying to make a decent story for once and it takes time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or anything else referenced too in this. Including lines from "The Simpsons" and "The Parent Trap"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Zelda slunk into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh. "Geeze... 'I just forgot.' That's great Link, that's really great. That stuck up... arrogant. slimy.. Gah, why am I even bothering to be mad at that little twit!?"  
  
At that moment a light knock sounded from her door. Peach was standing in the doorway; obviously she had overheard what Zelda said. "I take it you and Link talked?"  
  
Zelda laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, we talked, we had a nice little chat." The young princess was clutching her pillow now, digging her nails into it and grumbling angrily. "If I EVER even look at that Kokiri wanna-be as anymore then a casual acquaintance ever again hit me with your tennis racket!"  
  
Peach stared for a second; the expression on her face could very well match that of an Anime character when he or she was extremely confused.  
  
"Riiight. Well Zelly, I've thought of just what you two need to get back together!" Peach said gleefully, clasping her hands together.  
  
"First off, don't call me Zelly. Secondly, I don't want to get back together, much less see, that stupid pointy eared ba- err... Brain dead, Hylian ever again. EVER!" Zelda growled, digging at the pillow with her nails once more.  
  
"Ooh, Zelda you almost sad a bad word!... He's really gotten to you hasn't he?"  
  
"No! I hate the little twit! Let's never speak of him again!"  
  
"You know Zelda; they say a true sign of love is anger."  
  
"What fruitcake said that?"  
  
"I don't know!... Y'know... 'They'." Peach trailed off, confused by her own explanation. "Okay so that wasn't such a good example, but Zelly, come on, you don't really want to give up on Link do you!?"  
  
"Yes." The taller princess replied stubbornly.  
  
Peach sighed. "Come on Zelda, you don't mean that."  
  
Zelda stared at Peach with that same stubborn scowl.  
  
Peach sighed again and then threw her hands up in disgust. "Fine! Be stubborn, let the man you love so much leave you for someone else! Don't blame me if he ends up with one of those women from his other games!" With that the Mushroom Kingdom ruler stormed out, grumbling about stubborn friends you never listen.  
  
Zelda lay back on her bed and sighed, pouting like a disappointed child. "Of course I don't want to give him up.. But he's such a selfish jerk!" She growled throwing her pillow against the wall, dislodging a picture of her father and whimpering as it fell and shattered on the floor. "Oh Daddy's picture!" She cried as she jumped off the bed and ran over, gathering the picture and frame up, scowling at the broken glass. "Gah. Darn it, this is his fault too!" She muttered as she looked at the mess. "Everything to day has been his fault!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
For the rest of the day Zelda was in a terrible mood. Word quickly spread through the halls of the SSBM headquarters that she should be avoided. This message was spread even faster when she changed forms into her Alter ego, Sheik, and hunted down Ganondorf just to start a fight.  
  
By evening time Sheik was still in control and she, Fox, Falco, Samus and Captain Falcon were sitting in the lounge playing Poker and drinking everything from Root Beer to Bud Light.  
  
"Alright Fox, gimme a card." Falco said, tossing one of his previous cards out of his hand.  
  
Fox, being the dealer for this game, dealt him a card.  
  
Falco blinked, staring at the card for a moment. "Joker??..." He looked up at Fox with a slight scowl. "You were supposed to take this out of the deck."  
  
"Dammit I knew I forgot something." Fox muttered.  
  
"What a pity Mister Lombardi, you loose." Sheik said, smirking beneath her mask.  
  
"No I didn't! I can't loose! I never loose!" Falco cried in dismay.  
  
"You loose bird beak, you're out till next game." Samus said, pushing him off his chair, causing him to tumble and fall on his back.  
  
"Ow! Hey that was uncalled for!" Falco grumbled as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Yeah, it was, but it was fun to see." Fox said with a grin.  
  
Falco shot him a glare as he readjusted his jacket. Sheik chuckled shook her head and looked around.  
  
"Can we get back to the game?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"But of course. I call." Falcon proclaimed, laying out his hand, full house.  
  
Sheik cursed and put her cards down.  
  
"I fold."  
  
"Hah! Alright Sammy, what've you got?" Falcon asked, turning his head to look at the Bounty Hunteress  
  
Samus shot him a little grin. "You're good Falcon, but I'm better." With that she revealed her hand. "In your honor Captain, a Royal Flush."  
  
"Aw, crap!" Falcon grumbled and muttered and then shoved his chips over to Samus.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Link sat in his room, staring at an old picture of him and Zelda, taken in Hyrule during the time that they were shooting Ocarina of Time. "Man I totally blew it. She'll never talk to me again and it's because I forgot something."  
  
Y. Link looked over at his older self and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well it's my fault you talked to her in the first place."  
  
"You were just trying to help."  
  
"But I just made things worse."  
  
Outside their door, the swordsman Marth was passing buy, over hearing their conversation he paused and listened as the older Link droned on about how he had ruined his chance with the one woman he might actually have had a true legitimate interest in.  
  
Marth blinked and started moving again. 'Poor Link. He must have really upset Princess Zelda.' Marth thought to himself as he walked. 'Well, perhaps I can be of some assistance now that my English has been mastered. Now I just need to find her.'  
  
The blue haired Prince turned down the hall and started walking towards the lounge, the place where Zelda's alter ego, Sheik, was last seen. When he entered the Poker game was just being cleaned up. Samus and Fox passed him by on there way out, the anthromorph carrying the Bounty Huntresses money for her, over a thousand dollars in winnings.  
  
Marth sighed and shook his head, gambling was something he would never understand fully or even approve of for that matter. As he entered the room he cautiously approached Sheik.  
  
"Uh. Sheik, can I talk to you a moment?" Marth asked, standing behind her, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"What do you want Marth?" Sheik answered, his question being answered by one of hers, as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Well. Look, really it's Zelda I need to talk to." Marth answered.  
  
"About what?" Sheik asked as she gathered up the empty beer bottles.  
  
"Er. Do I have to say?" Marth asked hesitantly, leaning away on his back leg, ready to dodge out of the way if Sheik lashed out at him.  
  
"Marth, what do you want to talk to Zelda about?" Sheik asked again, her tone more of a 'no nonsense' firm voice now.  
  
"Link." Marth replied.  
  
As he suspected Sheik's first response was an eye twitch, then her right hand snapped out in a jabbing attack that he barely had time to dodge. Realizing he was now stuck with talking to Sheik, while she attacked him, the Prince started talking.  
  
"Sheik listen to me! Link's really upset! I just want to relay what I over heard him say to Zelda! If she knew just how sad he was I think she would give him another chance!" Marth yelled as he weaved and dodged to avoid Sheik's violent attacks. "He's sad Zelda! He hates himself for upsetting you this much! You've got to come out of there and talk to him!" Marth exclaimed as Sheik let loose a barrage of needles that came very close to give his face unwanted acupuncture. His hope was that buy talking to Zelda rather then Sheik, the princess might once again take command.  
  
Sheik's rapid attacks began to lessen, slowly but surely and finally Marth was able to stop retreating. With a look of Reluctance in her red eyes Sheik transformed, allowing her royal alter ego to once again take command.  
  
"Do you really think he's sorry?" Zelda asked a skeptical look in her eyes.  
  
"I do." Marth answered with a confirming nod. "You should have heard him in his room Princess. He's rambling on to his younger self about how he's certain he's ruined the one chance he had with the only woman he ever had an actual interest in outside of a game script."  
  
Zelda was nibbling at her lower lip now, her eyes cast down towards the floor. "He. He really said that?"  
  
Marth nodded. "You should give him another chance Princess. He cares about you a lot."  
  
Zelda smiled faintly. "Thank you Marth. I didn't know he was actually sorry. I may have to give him a second chance after all."  
  
Marth smiled and nodded once more. "I think that would be a very good idea, Princess."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
LW: Well there you have my friends. At long last a Third chapter. I'm dedicating this chapter to my girlfriend, whose birthday was just yesterday, without her inspiration I would never have started this story in the first place. 


	4. Making Plans

LW: Greetings. You're here to read chapter 4 right?? Right??? What?! You're here to flame me for no reason!?! GET OUT!  
  
Zelda: LoneWolf, know one is here to flame you. Chill out and start the chapter.  
  
LW: Oh, okay! ^-^ BUT FIRST!...........................................  
  
Zelda: Yes????  
  
LW: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Zelda WAKE UP!  
  
LW: Eh!? OH! HI! I'm awake! ^_^  
  
Anyhoo, I'd like to say sorry to all those who have been eagerly awaiting more for such a long extent. I kind of dropped out of my SSBM mode when Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby came out so. Yeah. Anyway, sorry! ^_^;  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Zelda sat at her desk, doodling on a piece of paper and debating what to do. She now wanted to give Link another chance, but she didn't want to do it in such away that she had to admit she'd been to harsh. "Come on Zelda. Think. There's no way I'm admitting that I still like him. Or that I might have been too quick to judge him. I have to think of something."  
  
Peach had come in not to much earlier and was now sitting on Zelda's bed and watching. "Zelly, why don't you just go to him and tell him you're giving him another chance? You don't have to say why, and if he asks you can just warn him not to get to nosey or something."  
  
Zelda sat quietly, considering this option, then grinned and looked over at her friend. "You know Peach; I think that plan is perfect."  
  
Peach blinked, and then stared at Zelda in shock. "Really?"  
  
Zelda nodded, smiling even more now. "Yes, a second chance, know explanation, he might be so nervous that he actually just jumps at the chance to do something."  
  
Peach grinned mischievously. "Oh, Zelly, that's so mean!"  
  
Zelda smirked a bit. "Hey, just because he still loves me doesn't mean I'm going just let him off the hook for forgetting Valentine's day! Wish me lucky Peach, I'm goin' in." With that Zelda turned and left the room, heading down the hall and around the corner to Link's dorm.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Meanwhile safe and sound in his little hole of misery, other wise known as the corner behind his bed, Link was staring at a picture of him and Zelda at the final day of the last Super Smash tournament. "We were both so happy then. Nice and safe and friendly and happy. And now she hates me guts!" He sighed exasperatedly and threw the picture to the floor.  
  
As the picture frame bounced off the wall and then slid under the bed a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in.." Link sighed, glancing to the door and going wide eyed as he saw who it was who entered. "Zelda! What are you? Why are you?... I don't understand."  
  
"Link, if you don't know what I am then I'm just going to walk right back out." Zelda said, doing her best to hide a smirk.  
  
"No! Zelda don't leave!" Link cried, jumping out of the corner and up onto his bed.  
  
"Well, alright then. I've come here to give you a little message." Zelda said sweetly, still suppressing a grin. "I'm giving you a second chance. If you find a way to make up for missing Valentine's day, I'll forget the whole thing and act like it never happened."  
  
"Do you mean that???" Link asked, he actually wouldn't put it past the princess to be playing a cruel joke on him.  
  
"Yes, I mean it. You do something really special and I'll forget that you forgot Valentine's day." With that Zelda turned and walked back out.  
  
"WAHOO!!" Link cried, leaping off the bed and onto the floor. "Yes! I knew it, she does still care! Booya!"  
  
At that moment, Young Link walked in. Hearing his older self's statement he blinked, looking confused, and then stared at the older Hylian as he did a victory dance. "Uhm. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm better then okay! I'm great! I'm back in action! Best of all, Zelda likes me again!" Link cried, dancing around the room again.  
  
"Uh huh.. And you're dancing like a jackass because of this?" Young Link asked, grinning slightly at the goofy action's his older self was doing.  
  
Link stopped his dance and grinned.  
  
"When you're my age you'll understand, it's more complex then you get."  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Young Link asked a little perplexed now.  
  
"Nevermind..." Link said, grinning and shaking his head.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! I'm the one who did most of the Games, I understand more then you think, tell me!" Young Link whined. "Tell me tell me tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"C'moooooooon!"  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"If you don't tell me I'll follow you all day!"  
  
Link sighed and shook his head, as if he were relenting, then he lunged forward and pushed his young clone aside, racing down the hall. "Catch you later Mini me!!!" He called, laughing all the way.  
  
"Don't call me that!!" Young Link shouted after him, grumbling under his breath.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Inside the lounge Marth and Roy sat playing monopoly with Ness. "Hah!" The child prodigy cried. "Baltic Avenue pay up Roy!"  
  
Roy muttered something unintelligible in Japanese under his breath and tossed some money to Ness. While Ness laughed happily and began counting his money once more Link waltzed in, whistling the Zelda Theme song.  
  
Marth looked up with a grin; pretty certain he knew why the Hylian was so cheerful. "What's with you Link?"  
  
Link beamed as he poured himself a glass of Lon Lon Milk. "Zelda is giving me a second chance. All I have to do if think up a perfect apology gift."  
  
Roy looked up and smiled. "You should give her some fake up."  
  
For a moment everyone stared at him, then Marth spoke up again. "Uh, I think what Roy means is make up; he kind of speed read the English books." He leaned toward Ness and whispered. "Short attention span."  
  
"Hey!" Roy proclaimed angrily. "I don't have a short attention span!"  
  
"Squirrel!" Marth retaliated.  
  
"Oh, where!?" Roy asked, jumping up and looking around.  
  
"See what I mean?" Marth asked.  
  
Suddenly realizing that he'd just been tricked Roy shouted something Japanese at Marth, causing the blue haired swordsman to go Red in the face and lunge at his comrade.  
  
While this Scuffle went on Ness used his powers to move Marth and Roy's game pieces to one of his hotels. "Hehehehe. Suckers."  
  
Link laughed and shook his head. "I already know what I'm going to do you guys."  
  
"What?" Roy asked, turning to look at the Hylian.  
  
Link grinned and downed his milk in one big sip, still silent while Marth, Roy and Ness looked at him curiously.  
  
"Well???" Marth and Roy asked in unison.  
  
"I wish you guys wouldn't do that." Link said. "It's creepy." he muttered in a under tone so they couldn't hear. "Anyway, I'm going to take her out to the garden this Friday evening while Fox and Samus are in that team battle against Pikachu and Mewtwo. And she and I can have a dinner under the stars, she loves stuff like that."  
  
"You know Link, wise man says that the true lover does something both he and his love will enjoy." Marth said in a logical tone.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." Link said in a confused voice.  
  
"It means you shouldn't do something just because she'll like it, particularly if you won't because that means you're not being truthful in your relationship." Marth explained.  
  
"Well.. Yeah that does make sense.. I'd much rather gone on an evening walk then just eat outside.." Link considered, talking more to himself.  
  
Marth nodded with that big princely, 'I've helped out again!', smile.  
  
"Well there you are then, take her for an evening stroll, and sweep her off her feet. She'll be yours by morning!"  
  
"Yeah, and you might just end up having breakfast together as well as dinner!" Roy chipped in.  
  
Marth stared at him blankly.  
  
"Where. Did you here that?"  
  
Roy blinked.  
  
"Y'know. I don't really remember, but it seemed fitting for this conversation!"  
  
"No it wasn't, I just decided to skip dinner and just go for a walk with her instead." Link said, confused by Roy's jumbled logic.  
  
"Uh." Roy stalled, blinking.  
  
"Never mind Roy, you tried, let's just be glad our friend's girlfriends giving him another chance, eh?" Marth said, trying to put the odd conversation behind them.  
  
"Yeah! Congratulations Link!" Roy said, smiling genuinely.  
  
"Right.. Thanks Roy." Link responded, still thinking of Roy's weird statement.  
  
Roy beamed happily and then sat back down along with Marth to continue the monopoly game.  
  
As Link walked out and started heading down the hall he could here Marth, Ness and Roy arguing about Ness's having moved their game pieces. He smiled an laughed lightly, turning the corner and stepping out onto the back patio he took a seat in one of the chairs and gazed out at the 'backyard', which was technically not really a yard but a mix of different things, a large swimming pool, a sauna which connected to the locker rooms, a huge garden and a large open area dotted with a few trees and shrubs. Link sighed again, debating how to start off his evening with Zelda.  
  
"I suppose I could do one of those classic 'blind fold the girl' kinda things. But that'd probably freak her out, she's been kidnapped and blindfolded enough by random evil guys." He said, shaking his head. "Gotta think of something better. Oh well." He said back once more, now gazing at the clouds. "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
LW: Now I hope you liked this, I know it was typo ridden and stuff, I wish I could have done better but I was pressed for time after waiting so long to post this damn thing. Anyway, enjoy. If you want me, please review. I hardly get any reviews these days. *sniffle* I'm so unloved!!!! ;-;  
  
Zelda: ..... Riiiiiiight.. _; 


	5. Love Conquers All Sort of

LW: Gah! No body loves me! I only got one Review for chapter four!!!!  
  
Samus: ~ in a smug tone ~ Maybe you should've found a better star.?  
  
Zelda: HEY! _  
  
Samus: Or maybe you should write about action or something else that people will actually read.  
  
Zelda: ~ glares at Samus ~ ¬_¬  
  
LW: ~ sighs and speaks in a lifeless voice ~ A now please enjoy chapter 5.. -_-  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Peach sat one Zelda's bed once again. Her head went left, then right, then left then right, and so on as she watched Zelda pacing back and fourth.  
  
"Zelda, honey, calm down! I'm sure whatever you where for your date will look fine!"  
  
"But which color should I choose!?" Zelda cried, running her hands through her long, and currently uncombed, hair. "I should go with green shouldn't I? He always wears green, green's his favorite color, do you think I should wear green?" Zelda asked, speaking so fast it almost sounded like one of the chipmunks.  
  
Peach sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Zelly, why don't you just put on your usual dress, put on your make up, go out their and really wow him. You're a naturally, especially around him, he'll be happy no matter what you wear."  
  
Zelda looked at her friend nervously.  
  
"Do you really think so???" The Hylian asked, blinking quickly and anxiously.  
  
Peach nodded, smiling. "Just be yourself."  
  
"Okay.. Thanks Peach." Zelda said, smiling happily.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, out in the garden, Link paced back and fourth in front of a fountain nervously awaiting his date's arrival. Dressed in his usual style, with the exception that his tunic was a richer darker green then usual, though that was easily explained; he had actually put it in the laundry to be washed. "I hope I look alright." He murmured to himself, looking into the crystal clear fountain waters and readjusting his cap.  
  
The Hylian turned as he heard the soft clicking of Zelda's shoes upon the stone walkway. For a brief moment his faced resembled that of a deer in the headlights. She looked incredible, well, okay she didn't look any different then most other days, but something seemed slightly different and he didn't think it was her new lipstick or the fact that she wasn't wearing gloves and had painted her nails.  
  
"Zelda." He said quietly, still staring.  
  
A slight nervousness passed through the princess, why was he looking at her like that, had she forgotten something, did she perhaps forget to put make up on one side of her face?  
  
"You look incredible." He said, smiling lightly.  
  
Her nervousness faded, replaced by embarrassment as blood rushed to her cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, Link, you look very nice tonight."  
  
He thanked her and then, as if awaking from a deep sleep he suddenly remembered what they were doing out here. "Uh, I thought we could go for a stroll through the garden, or out into the woods if you'd prefer."  
  
Zelda smiled faintly, she had expected him to have set up some romantic dinner for her that he would be doing simply because she'd like it, and the fact that he actually had thought up something they could do together and both enjoy was a delightful surprise. She nodded, agreeing to both a walk through the garden and the woods beyond the headquarters.  
  
As he offered her his hand and the two began walking, far above them, in a third story window Peach and Young Link watched them wandering along the path.  
  
"I think they're going to be just fine." Peach said, smiling happily.  
  
"Yeah, everything's worked out perfectly." Young Link replied with a grin.  
  
"I wonder what will happen next, do I hear wedding Bells?" Peach asked, giggling.  
  
Young Link went wide eyed. "NO! Good lord no! He'd have a heart attack a seizure and a nervous break down all at once!"  
  
Peach laughed lightly, patting his shoulder. "Relax, I was just kidding, they've got along way to go before either of them go walking down the aisle."  
  
Young Link sighed with relief and then looked back out over the garden, watching his older self and Zelda walking off under a glade of trees and down the forest path. Young Link's future was looking very bright indeed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
LW: And they all lived happily ever after. ^-^  
  
Samus: Oh god, kill me now.  
  
LW: Shush. Now then, my apologies for the short length of this Chapter, but I just couldn't think of anymore to add, it just seemed perfect as is. I do hope you all liked it. Before I go, I have one last announcement to make.  
  
Samus: Finally!  
  
LW: ~_~; Anyway. Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks to the ranting of one loyal reviewer, Mewlon, who made me realize that inane flames by immature fools are something that just shouldn't matter to a writer, I am pleased to announce that I will be continuing with the story 'Love Doesn't Always Conquer' if you are a Fox/Samus fan, or are at least tolerant of the pairing then I welcome you to read the story, however, if you're going to spend time flaming me, I feel I should warn that it won't stop my story a second time and that the only thing that will be lost in the endeavor is about five minutes of your lifetime. Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^ 


End file.
